


Sleepy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun is off traveling with the roster and is supposed to be back any day now. You’re tossing and turning in your sleep when he comes home and gets you to be comfortable enough to fall asleep.





	Sleepy

I’ve gotten used to not sleeping well when Braun is off traveling, the bed far too empty and cold for me to be comfortable. I just stock up on sleep when he’s home, curling around him in our bed, my arms and legs like a vise, never letting him go. It helps that he’s always exhausted when he comes home, traveling taking its toll on him.

This time, he’s been gone for longer than usual. Three weeks. I’ve been at home alone for three weeks. He’s supposed to be home any day now, the exact schedule muddled between our frenzied phone calls. I’m proud of him for being utilized more, proud of him for putting in so much work. But with more opportunities comes less time for phone calls, less time for me. Not to say I need his constant attention, but hearing from my boyfriend for longer than five minutes a day would be nice.

It was nothing that could be helped, though, so I dealt with it. As long as he was happy, doing what he wanted, I was happy. I wanted him to live whatever life he wanted, and if that meant I was alone for weeks at a time, then I’m alone for weeks at a time. It’s not as if he doesn’t make sacrifices to follow his dream.

Even still, I dreaded going to bed without him. But it was unavoidable. I just wished he would get home soon so I could finally sleep, could finally feel rested.

After slipping into one of his t-shirts, far too big for my 5’3” frame, I checked my phone for any last minute calls or texts from him. There were none, meaning he was either driving or was asleep in the front seat while someone else drove. Either way, I wouldn’t be hearing from him for a while.

I sighed, nuzzling into his shirt more as I climbed into bed, preparing myself for a restless night’s sleep. Counting down the days until I could finally curl up with Braun and sleep for as long as I needed.

============================

In the middle of the night, my usual tossing and turning was halted by a large hand settling on my back. I screamed, sitting up, eyes flicking around the room.

“Shhh, baby, it’s just me,” Braun soothed, hand once more falling to my back.

“You scared the shit out of me,” I chided, trying to catch my breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting next to me on the bed. “You were just tossing and turning a lot. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine.” I shot him a smile before moving closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. “I’m really fine now that you’re home.”

“Do you not sleep?” he asked, pulling me into his lap so I was straddling him. “Is it hard for you to sleep alone?”

“Braun, I’m fine,” I assured him, snuggling further into his embrace. “It is hard for me to sleep when you wanna sit up and talk about me and my sleeping habits though.”

“I’m just worried,” he explained, hands settled on my waist, eyes soft as he looked down at me. “I don’t want you to not be as rested as you need to be just because I’m not here.”

I sighed, knowing he didn’t plan on letting this go any time soon. “Your shirts help.”

Braun’s fingers stroked the fabric of the shirt I was wearing, smile on his face. “It looks better on you than it ever did on me.” I felt more than heard his chuckle, deep from his chest. “What else helps you?”

I shrugged, hands moving from around him to rest on his chest, giving me leverage to lean back and get a good look at him for the first time in three weeks. “I just sleep better when you’re with me. When I get to wrap myself around you. Cuddling with you makes me sleep better.”

“I didn’t realize me being gone affected you so much,” Braun frowned, hands tightening on my hips.

“No, no, it’s not…” I sighed, trying to find the right words. “I mean, it’s a little bit hard. It’s gonna take time to adjust. But it’s not terrible. I know it’s gotta be hard on you, too, so I don’t wanna complain too much. And I’m working on it. Like I said, wearing your shirts help. And I just think about how great it’ll be when you come home and I finally get to see you. I don’t want you to get too worried. I’m fine.”

“What if I helped you relax?” Braun’s fingers trailed slowly down from my hips to my thighs, moving under the hem of his shirt. He traced soft circles on the skin, inching his fingers further up my legs.

“Braun, you just got home,” I laughed, fingers tightening in his shirt when his fingertips brushed the lace of my underwear.

“I know, I’m trying to help you relax so you can get some sleep,” he explained, fingers brushing over my cloth covered clit.

I gasped, arching into his touch. His fingers were barely brushing against me, sly smile on his face as I writhed in his lap. “Braun, please,” I begged, fingers fisting in his shirt, pulling it taut across his chest.

Instead of replying, he leaned down to press his lips to mine as his finger slipped into my underwear, brushing across my entrance. I gasped into the kiss, hips arching up towards his hand while his tongue tangled with mine. His thumb trailed over my clit softly before he withdrew his hand, breaking the kiss at the same time.

I whined in protest, grinding down against him, feeling his erection pressing into my thigh. A groan came from the back of Braun’s throat as my hips moved, his hands yanking on the hem of my shirt.

“I miss you, every time I leave.” His voice was low as he lifted the shirt over my head, his mouth falling to the crook of my neck. I kept grinding my hips down against his, whimpering when his hands came up to knead my breasts, tweaking my nipples with his fingers.

“I miss you, too,” I breathed, yanking on his shirt until he got the hint, pulling it over his head. My hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the skin there as I kept moving my hips. Braun leaned back to watch me as I ground my hips against him, the fly of his jeans rubbing against the lace on my underwear just right, brushing against my clit.

“Are you gonna come just like this, baby?” he asked, hands moving to my waist. My movements quickened, Braun’s grip pushing me down more forcefully against him.

My cheeks were flushed, my heart pounding as I ground against him more frantically. I came with a hoarse cry of his name, gripping his shoulders even harder.

Braun wasted no time in flipping us, leaving me on my back in the middle of the bed while he pulled my underwear down my legs, tossing them haphazardly across the room. His jeans were quick to follow and then he was pressed against me, my body arching into his as he leaned down, capturing my lips in another kiss.

“Braun, please,” I whined, throwing my head back against the pillows, his mouth trailing down my neck to my collarbone.

“I got you, baby,” he muttered against my skin. He moved his hips slowly, almost too slowly, easing into me. My hands tangled in his hair, tugging as I tried to get him to move faster, but his hands took hold of my hips to keep me still. “Relax.” His voice was soft, mouth peppering kisses along my skin as he was finally buried to the hilt, our hips flush together.

He kept up the slow pace, thrusts methodical and even, making sure I felt every bit of his movements. The head of his cock brushed against my g-spot on every thrust, rendering me almost useless under him. The constant pressure inside of me, his hand rubbing soft circles on my clit, it was all too much for me. Knowing he was doing this for me, because I found it hard to sleep without him and he wanted to make it up to me somehow, that was even better.

“Braun, I-” I moaned, arching my body into his, pressing us as close together as I could.

He moved his mouth up to mine, capturing my lips in a kiss as his hips gathered speed, the pressure on my clit increasing. My cries were muffled by the kiss as I came, body quaking underneath him. Braun came soon after, hips stilling against me, pressing his forehead against mine.

“You think you’re relaxed enough to sleep?” he asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

“Think I could sleep forever,” I muttered. Braun chuckled, settling into the bed next to me. I wrapped myself around him, the two of us a mess of limbs as we fell asleep.

=========================

A week later, Braun was getting ready to leave again. “Make sure you get enough rest,” he said, standing at the open door, bags in hand.

“I will,” I promised, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Come home soon.”

“I will,” he echoed, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle, his face buried in my neck. “I love you,” he mumbled into my skin, a kiss following before he stood back up.

“I love you, too,” I replied, smiling at him as he left, waving over his shoulder at me.

Later that night, I wandered into the bedroom to get ready for bed when I found them. An extra stack of shirts Braun left behind, right on his side of the bed. I smiled, sliding one over my head before settling into bed. I sent Braun a quick text, thanking him for thinking of me and telling him I couldn’t wait for him to come home. And for the first night without him, I slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
